In many sporting events, traction is an important element. In a sport requiring a great deal of running, traction is an obvious requirement. In other sporting events such as golf, running is not a requirement, but traction is still a very important element for success. Over the years shoes have been developed to provide the necessary traction. These shoes employ spikes projecting from the sole, and often from the heel. In shoes specialized for a particular sport, the spikes are often fixed in position. The drawback to this type of shoe is that only one type of spike may be employed, and over time the spikes will become worn. The worn spikes cannot be replaced, so the shoe must be discarded even if otherwise in good shape.
To overcome the problem of worn spikes on usable shoes and to provide a shoe potentially capable of being fitted with different types of spikes, a shoe having removable spikes was developed. This shoe has threaded apertures into which threaded spike elements can be fitted. When the spikes become too worn, they are simply replaced with new spikes.
While this sounds like a very simple and effective solution to the problem, and in theory works very well, in practical application, problems arise. When spikes are used over a period of time, they become dirty, worn and deformed. This standard wear and tear often makes the spikes difficult to remove. As an example, golf shoes typically employ metal spike elements consisting of a disk shaped base from which a threaded post extends in one direction and a spike extends in an opposing direction. To facilitate insertion and removal of a spike element, a pair of apertures is formed in the disk shaped base. The apertures are configured to receive the pins of a spanner type tool, which is then used to unthread and remove the spike or thread the spike into a shoe. The problem occurs when the spike element is worn for a period of time. Dirt, pebbles and other extraneous matter is often jammed into the apertures preventing the insertion of the pins of the spanner. When this occurs, the apertures must be cleaned out, which is often difficult if not impossible. Also, after much use, the disk shaped base becomes worn, and battered. This is precisely when a spike becomes worn down and should be replaced. Much of the time the apertures become deformed and will not receive the pins of the spanner, or they become so worn down that the apertures have very little depth and thus will not retain the pins. Therefore it is when the spike elements should be removed and replaced that removal becomes a problem.